Beauty Within
by Akako4
Summary: Beauty and the Beast. I took this story and threw some of my own ideas in it and having Naruto characters star in it. A Gaara & OC romance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alrighty then. I'm grabbing some things from the original French fairy tale of Beauty and the Beast and from the Disney version and putting them together, but of course I'll be throwing in my own things in there. Also the characters I'm going to be using for this are Kishimoto's Naruto characters. The only characters that belong to me are: Gamila, Humam, Akram, Aswad, and Gamal.

The story is basically a Gaara story... OCxGaara :)

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Beauty and the Beast is written by Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve, and then theirs Disney's animated retold version.

________________________________________________________________________

Once upon a time in a far off desert land a young prince lived in a bright and magnificent palace. Although he had everything his heart desired the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind.

But one day on a cold winter's night an old beggar woman came to the palace and offered him a single desert rose in return for shelter from the cold desert winds.

Repulsed by her haggard appearance the prince sneered at the gift and told the old woman away but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within and when he dismissed her again the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.

The prince begged for forgiveness but it was too late for she has seen that there was no love in his heart and as punishment she transformed him into hideous being and placed a powerful curse upon the palace and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his inhuman form the prince hid himself away inside his palace and a small gourd that held enchanted sand when if opened will crystallize and form itself into glass and therefore being his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted desert rose which will bloom until his 21st year.

If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell then the spell would be broken. If not, then he will be cursed to remain a monster for all his life.

As years passed by before him, he fell into despair and lost all hope for who could ever learn to love a monster?

~* * *~

Gamila. Her name meaning beauty and it fits her just fine for she is quite a beauty to behold. Her long dark brown hair reaching up to her lower back and dark brown eyes that were neither too narrow nor too wide but the perfect size to fit on her beautifully tanned features.

She lives in a small town with her father. All the cooking, cleaning, and washing of clothes is done by her while her father, Humam, will desperately try to make money with making toys.

She hasn't always lived like this though. Just a year ago she was living in a grand house filled with servants and surrounded by beautiful gardens and her attire of clothing would usually be of dresses that European women would wear but she wouldn't wear them all the time. She felt much more comfortable wearing just a simple white dress.

Her father would of given her anything she liked but never would she ask as something like jewelry and clothing but of small things like a good book.

But all that came to an end when all of her fathers cargo that was shipped out was caught in a storm and all fell to the bottom of the ocean along with the ships. Since all his ships sank there was no way for him to send out more cargo to be sent off for trading and he couldn't afford to buy any more ships for that wasn't the first time it has happened.

And here they are now along with what little money they have left. Gamila never has done chores on her own but she learned fast and never minds doing it.

"Ah, all done," she wiped the beads of sweat from her brow with the back of her hand and scanned the clean floor and dusted furniture's. Proud of her finished work she put the broom against a wall and ran towards the door then grabbing a brown cloak hanging near by. She opened the door and took a step outside on the dry land, feeling the hot afternoon wind on her face then wrapped her cloak over her tan colored, long sleeved shirt and began walking through the village.

Gamila held her hands behind her back as she looked at the buildings of the village. They were all made out of what looked like sand that has been mixed with water and dried out in the sun. When touched it has a rough texture. Most of these, or maybe all, are houses that held what seemed like four families living in it.

Blocking the clear blue sky are always clothes hanging on a rope from one building on one side of the street to another on the other side of it.

Though living all her life with great riches around her, Gamila was never oblivious of the world around her. She knew how people, not as rich she, lived especially through all the books she read.

Everyday was like the day before in the town. Merchants would try to sell fish, jewelry, fabrics, vases and even useless things that people would waste their money to buy before finding out that it's a fake.

Although it was a big experience for her to move into a small town she has become bored of the life here. She wanted more than anything to have adventure and romance like the kinds she reads in her books.

Gamila became quite popular among the town's people with her beauty and all during the past year. Many women envied her and the men wanted to take her in as their wife but there was something about her that set the whole village off and that is her way of thinking and love of books.

She thinks unlike any other woman and it is not of custom for women to think so much. Also she is the only female in the village who can read.

Reaching up to her destination she stepped inside a small building with a dark purple curtain as its door.

"Ah, Gamila, hello there," came a voice of an old man on a ladder putting a book back in its place.

"Hello, Akram. I have come here to get another book."

"Another!"

The small, round old man carefully came down the ladder and walked up to Gamila.

"Why... You were just here yesterday. You finished it already?"

"Oh, yes," Gamila's voice rang out, "It was wonderful."

"Hmm," He looked down at her hands but didn't see the book, "Then uh... Where is it my dear?"

Gamila seemed surprised herself as she took a look at her hands, "Ohh. I'm so sorry. I must of left it at home."

Akram crossed his arms over his chest.

"B-but I promise I'll bring it tomorrow."

He stroked his long white beard a few times as if thinking, "Ah keep it. Your probably the only one who reads that."

Gamila put on her brightest smile for the man showing how much she was grateful for his kindness, "Thank you so much."

She walked past him to the end of the shop and searched the shelves of books.

Picking one to her liking she thanked Akram again and went on her way back home.

Not being able to wait any longer she began reading the book on the way.

The town whispered to each other as Gamila walked by them, but she took no notice of them though for her thoughts were completely absorbed in the book.

A man came by and spotted Gamila in the distance. He was tall, built and very handsome. All the young woman wants him and will do anything to catch his attention but his heart is set on only one woman.

Gamila.

From the first time he laid eyes on her he wanted her and has been trying his best to impress her so she will marry him.

He ran up to Gamila and stopped her in her foot steps once getting in front of her.

"Good morning, Gamila."

"Ah... Good morning, Aswad."

"Hmm. Reading again I see," He said as he took the book from her hands.

"Aswad, give me back the book please."

"Why are you always reading? You know you're the only woman here who can. Why won't you be like the rest of them and focus on more important things," He glanced her way, "Like marriage?"

"Well because I'm just not interested at the moment. That's all."

She grabbed the book from his hands, "Now if you will excuse me I must be on my way home."

Aswad let her go on her way for he had business to take care of, "You will marry me, Gamila."

~***~

Once getting home her father came running to her with pure joy written all over his face.

"Gamila! I have something to show you," He grabbed her hand without waiting for a response and took her down stairs to his workshop.

"Come and have a look."

He pulled out a wooden box that has been polished and intricate designs carved into the lid and on the back of it he winded something.

Gamila looked up at him and he smiled at her as he opened the box.

Music began to play and she looked down to see a small female figure dressed in a dancers clothing.

Long red pants and a top piece where the stomach and shoulders were revealed and gold jewelry worn on her ears along with a gold flower worn in her hair. She is shaking a tambourine while spinning in a continuous circle along with the sweet melody being played.

"Father, it's lovely."

"Isn't it? I will be the first to sell this among the streets at a reasonable price where everyone in our land can afford it unlike the English kinds that are sold among the rich."

He closed the lid over the dancer, "I'm going to the next town up ahead and see what will become of this among the middle class then I will move up to the upper class and see what they will think of it."

He put the box in a leather bag, "I'm leaving today, Gamila."

"Today? Can't you wait till tomorrow?"

"I want to do this as soon as possible. I will only be gone for a few days."

Galina stood up straight, "Alright, Father."

Her smiled at her, "Thank you for understanding my darling."

Humam strapped on all the supplies that are needed for the journey onto his camel, Gamal, then hoisted himself up on the animal and grabbed the reigns.

"Goodbye, Gamila, and take care of yourself."

"I will, Father."

"Oh yes. Is there something you would like me to bring back from my journey for you?"

"No, Father. All I want is your safe return back home."

"Come now child there must be something. It's been so long since I've brought home a gift for you."

Gamila shook her head, "Alright. I would like... A desert rose."

"Is that all...?"

"Yes. Now off you go. I don't want you to be traveling during the night."

He nodded and made a sound with his tongue while he hit the sides of Gamal with his heel and off he went across the vast desert.

~***~


	2. Chapter 2

Holding a map Humam studied it checking if he made a wrong turn somewhere. He is now in between two large mountains and the place was frightening him. It's as if the sun's light is not allowed to enter through these mountains which is giving it a gloomy and dark look to it.

He scratched his head, "Mm... I should of gone around," He looked over his shoulder and saw that he was a long distance from the opening.

"Might as well keep going..."

He had Gamal move onward until it stopped in it's tracks and backed up while it's head was jolting side to side.

"Hm? What's wrong, Gamal?" He looked around and saw a pair of glowing green eyes looking down at him.

He cursed under his breath, "Mountain lions."

He whipped Gamal with the reigns and had him start running. Soon after he heard the lion chasing after him.

He looked over his shoulder and fear gripped onto him when he saw that it was catching up to them. He whipped Gamal again and had him run even faster.

Up ahead he saw a large set of gates and a ray of hope shined in him until he saw what he now knew is a lioness running up next him. She snapped her muscular jaws at his feet, but he lift it up in time before the beast was able to sink her teeth into it.

He then saw a piece of a thick stick hanging off a ledge. He immediately grabbed hold of it and hit the creature on the head as hard as he can numerous times until she snapped her jaws at it and broke it in two.

He looked up to see if he was any closer to the gates and saw that they were open which he clearly remembered it being closed, but he did not question it and is just thankful that someone saw him.

He whipped Gamal again having him run faster and slightly he is passing the lioness little by little. His heart was racing and the sound of its beating was in his ears as if that was the only thing he is able to hear. The closer he gets to the gates the faster his heart is pounding in his chest.

Just when he was about to go through them the lioness grabbed a hold of his cloak and pulled him off Gamal. She kept pulling on the cloak but he quickly took it off and grabbed a big rock near by that has a sharp edge to it.

The lioness let go of the cloak and jumped at him, but he stepped aside just in time and beat the rock on her head twice on its sharp side. Blood came gushing out the lionesses head and she yelped in pain.

She ran off and jumped onto a ledge and glowered down at him. A ferocious roar escaped from her throat that had Humam shaken. Then she ran off into the mountain.

Beads of sweat rolled down Humam's face and the pounding of his heart lessened. He dropped the bloody rock and slowly walked through the gates.

Gamal is drinking water from a large fountain in the center of the yard. Humam ran up to the fountain and found it so clean and clear that it made him so much thirstier than he already is. He cupped his hands and took some of the water and drank it. It felt so smooth against his chapped lips and parched mouth. He drank as much as he could till he was satisfied.

He looked up at the palace for the first time and gasped at its size. It looked as if it can touch the sky. The roof of the largest part of it and what stood out the most was made of pure gold along with some of the other smaller roofs. But yet they are not bright nor did it sparkle. It looked so dull as if it has lost its shine. In fact the whole place looked dull and gloomy just like the mountains.

He didn't let fear get a hold of him. He needed a place to stay for the night and food. He walked up the steps to the large doors and when he was about to knock the doors opened. He stepped inside and the place was pitch black. He couldn't see anything or feel his way around.

"Hello?" He called out but no one answered. He tried again but this time louder, "Hello!"

Soon he heard footsteps walking towards him. Then from the corner of his eye he saw a flash of light. A figure wearing a black cloak that covered his whole body was holding a match with fire burning at the end of it. He lit a candle on a wall then another, then another till the whole place was lit up.

He was now able to see. Before him is a large hall made out of this clear white tiles where you can almost see your reflection upon it. White pillars were lined up on either side of a red carpet that led all the way up to a grand staircase that split to more staircases to the left and to the right.

"Magnificent," He whispered to himself.

"Sir," A voice echoed throughout the halls.

He looked to his right and saw the cloaked figure all the way at the far corner of the hall standing next to an opened door.

"If you will follow me," the figure stepped inside the room.

Once Humam was inside there was a long table filled with a splendid feast. Three cloaked figures stood with their backs against a wall. One of them stepped forward and walked towards him.

"Our master wishes you to stay and rest for the night if it pleases you?"

The voice of this figure was deep. Different from the other that first spoke to him.

"Ah yes, yes. Will you thank him for me?"

The person bowed and walked back to his original position between the two others.

Humam sat himself down in a chair grabbed all that he can from the table onto his plate and began to eat. One of the figures moved to his side holding a bottle of wine.

"Red wine, sir?"

This time the voice sounded like a females."Oh, yes please."

As she poured the wine into a glass goblet the sleeve of the cloak pulled back a little to reveal sickly pale white skin.

He noticed this and couldn't help but feel somewhat worried.

"Are you alright? You seem awfully pale."

She immediately pulled the sleeve over her hand, "Yes, sir. No need to worry."

She set the bottle down on the table and walked back to the wall.

After he finished eating his food one of the figures took him upstairs to a bedroom where he can sleep.

"Your camel is also being taken care of and your belongings are right over there," He pointed to all of his belongings next to the bed, "Tomorrow morning you will find breakfast in the same place you ate tonight. Goodnight, sir," He bowed.

"Goodnight."

Next morning Humam woke up and went downstairs to find breakfast on the table just like the cloaked figure had told him.

He ate till he was full and laid back against the chair. He looked around the room and noticed that not one of the cloaked people was around. He got up and decided to take a look around the palace.

He went up the grand staircase then took the other flight of stairs to his left that led to a long hallway with broken vases and statues aligned against the wall. The pictures that hangs on the walls were tilted and ripped with what looks like claw marks. He passed by a mirror and saw that it was shattered and its broken pieces are still lying on the floor.

Then he came up to a large door. The handle of it was a head that reminded him of a demon. He opened it and stepped inside.

Furniture, pictures, even the bed were all broken and pieces of them laid scattered all over the floor. The walls were scratched by claw marks and the curtains too. He walked farther inside and only one thing was left untouched by whatever caused this disaster is a small table.

It was beautifully carved on the legs where it looks like a vine of flowers are wrapped around them and all around the edge are small details of leaves and flowers carved into it.

But was placed on top of it dazzled the man even more. It was a desert rose that looked as if it was floating and aglow. It was in no vase filled with water but it doesn't look wilted at all.

As soon as he saw it he remembered his promise to Gamila.

He walked up to it and when he was about to remove the glass case from it a hand came out of the darkness and grabbed a hold of the top of the case keeping it in place then there was a deep growl.

He looked at the hand and fear gripped him. The hands finger nails grew out like claws and the hand itself looked rough with its blue veins showing through the skin and the flesh looked as if it were sticking onto the bones. He slowly looked up and dared to see the face of this monster.

Its teeth grew out like fangs, its red hair was wild, the flesh on its face was pale and the same as his hands blue veins showed on his face, the ears are pointed more upwards and his eyes looked as if they were shadowed showing only the bright green iris's.

Humam gasped at the sight and backed away.

"How dare you?" It growled

"I gave you shelter from the mountain lions, I gave you food, and I even gave you a place to sleep for the night and here you are steeling!" It bellowed, "You shall die for that you ungrateful little vermin!"

Humam shook with fear and went down on both knees while lifting up both his hands, "I beg of you please forgive me I had no intention to offend you. You see my daughter asked me to bring back a rose for her."

_A daughter?_ Thought the creature.

"I will spare your life under one condition. You must promise me to have your daughter return in a month'stime, if she will come willingly and suffer for you, bur if she refuses then you will return in two month's and die by my hand."

Humam had no intention to sacrifice his only daughter for a monster like him but will have the satisfaction of seeing her one last time. So he took up the oath.

"Be gone then. Your camel is waiting outside for you along with your belongings."

Humam walked across the hall with a heavy heart and once reaching the door, nine figures, all in black cloaks, stood in front of it. They all bowed and stepped away except for one.

"We are all truly sorry for your misfortune, sir," He bowed again and stepped away into the darkness.

Hamam stepped outside and found Gamal with all his belongings on his back just as he was told. He mounted his camel and rode off with tears running down his cheeks.

~***~


	3. Chapter 3

Gamila closed the book and set it down next to her on the bench.

"That was a good book."

A voice in the front of her house caught her attention.

"Gamila?!"

She immediately recognized the voice and groaned, "Mm, why now?"

The man's voice hollered again.

Gamila kept quiet hoping he won't find her in the back but alas he did.

"Aswad... What a surprise."

He laughed, "Isn't it?"

He walked his way around the goats and puddles of mud so he won't dirty the expensive clothing he's wearing.

Gamila took notice of this, "That white robe looks very expensive. What's the occasion?"

Aswad didn't hesitate and asked her straight out.

"Gamila, you've always known that I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Uh-um... Well."

"Come now Gamila. I am extremely handsome and you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on," He walked next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "What a more perfect couple we will be."

Gamila shrugged him off and backed away from him.

"Aswad, I don't...," she began as she looked over her shoulder to see one of her goats laying down on the ground.

Aswad kept walking closer and closer to Gamila, but she kept her distance away from him.

"I... Don't know what to say."

"Say you'll-" He stopped midway when a goat yelped. He looked down and saw that he stepped on its tail.

In rage the goat got up and head butted him in the stomach causing Aswad to loose his balance and slip on a puddle of mud and fall on his back.

"I'm very sorry, Aswad, but... No," patting the young goat on the head she ran back into her home.

~***~

Aswad stood up with rage. He could feel the cold mud all over his back on his expensive clothing. He pushed the goat aside and stomped off out of the pen.

His face is even more red in anger when he sees a crowd of people standing in the street in front of Gamila's house waiting for him.

All the men laughed at the sight of him while the young women gasped in horror.

"Turned you down huh?" One man shouted.

Aswad glared at the man as he pushed him aside while he went through the crowd heading back home.

"Mark my words, Gamila, you _will_ be my wife."

~***~

After thirty minutes Gamila stepped outside to see if Aswad left. Seeing that it was safe she walked out to the side of the house where there are stairs that led to the roof.

"I can't believe he asked me to marry him," she said with anger while walking up the stairs.

Once she got to the roof she looked out towards the great dessert before her. It seemed that it went on forever to the ends of the Earth. The setting sun gave it a beautiful orange glow and it gave the clouds of the sky a pink/orange shade to them. It calmed her down looking at the magnificent sight.

She rested her elbows on the edge of the roof," Oh how I wish I can have some sort of adventure out there. I want so much more than this boring life," she sighed.

"Gamila?" a voice called out to her.

Gamila looked up in surprise at the voice and walked over to the other side of the roof, looking down to see Humam.

"Father? You're back so soon."

He looked up at her with a solemn expression that Gamila didn't quite understand.

~***~

Humam explained everything that has happened to him to Gamila

She looked down at her folded hands on her lap thinking over everything her father has told her.

"Gamila… I'm not going to let that monster have you. By the end of the second month I will return to him."

"No," she grabbed his hand between hers, "I will go. I will not send my Father to his death."

"But, Gamila, he will kill you. I will not lose my only daughter and I am old. I've lived my life."

"He never said he will kill me did he? Father, please... I must go. You have done so much for me now I will take this promise from your shoulders and put it on mine."

Humam looked his daughter in the eye. He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek.

"My dearest daughter," he choked out the words as tears ran down his face. Gamila wrapped her arms around him and he held her back. They stayed like that till the sun went to sleep beneath the starry sky.

"I will leave at the end of this month then. I love you, Father"

"I love you too my child."

~***~

It was early morning when Gamila woke up. A feel of sorrow came over her. Today is the day the promise must be fulfilled.

She dressed herself in her usual outfit and grabbed a bag of what she has prepared the day before for the journey across the dessert.

The pen in her hand felt heavy. Words couldn't form a proper goodbye for her father in her head. She wrote down the only thing she can.

_Goodbye Father. You will forever be in my heart. Please take care of yourself.  
_

_I love you.  
_

_Your daughter,  
_

_Gamila_

Gamila held back her tears. She walked towards the door, opened it and stood at the doorway. She took one last glance at her home. Though she has only lived here a short amount of time she loved it and will miss it.

The house is so quiet she can hear the faint snore of Humam in the other room. She looked away. The thought of her father waking up to find her gone already left a heavy feeling in her chest but having him seeing her off would be unbearable.

She has to do this. For her father's life.

She walks out the door and went to the back of the house where Gamal is waiting for her. She grabbed his reigns and led him to the front. Then she heaved herself up him and without taking one last glance at the small town she rode off to the endless dessert.

~***~

Following the directions on the map Humam gave her, Gamila finally came to the large gates.

She awed at the size of the palace and the pure golden roofs. The gloominess and emptiness of the place though sent her heart beating fast, but she didn't let fear grab her. She has to do this for her father.

She slipped off of Gamal and walked towards the gate. She reached out her hand towards it but the door of the palace opened to reveal a cloaked figure.

He walked around the fountain to the gate and with a swift movement of his hand he unlocked it allowing Gamila entrance.

Gamila swallowed and clutched onto her cloak as she walked towards the dark man with Gamal following close behind her.

"Follow me please, Mistress."

Gamila followed and another cloaked figure appeared beside Gamal and took him away to what looked like a stable far off to the other side of the palace where it was mostly covered by plants showing only the door.

Gamila continued following the cloaked man and once she stepped inside she found the hall illuminated with candle lights and their reflection was on the white tiles making the floor look aglow with fire. The only part of the hall that was not lit was the staircase. It was dark and was only slightly visible by the light shown off from the hall.

Gamila soon then realized that the cloaked man is no where to be seen. She stood with her hands clenched onto her cloak, unsure of what to do. But soon the sound of footsteps coming from the stairs reached her ears. The sound of the slow footsteps coming down the stairs had Gamila stand still where she is standing. She remembered her fathers words of the inhuman creature that lives here. The one who would of killed her father if not for her taking his place.

A new feeling inside her grew slowly consuming her fear. She hated this creature. Because of him she is separated from her father and never to see him again. It has given them even more hardship to face and after they were just starting to live comfortably in the town after their misfortune.

The footsteps then stopped at the bottom of the stairs. A lone figure stood there with its face hidden by the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

Gamila clenched her fists at her sides knowing all too well that the figure standing on the steps is the monster that has caused grief to her father and herself. Taking a hold of all her courage she stepped forward towards the figure.

"Did you come here of your own free will?" He asked Gamila once she was a mere feet away from him.

Gamila shuddered at the sound of his voice. It was low and deep and sounding almost like a growl.

"Y-yes." She managed to choke out. Surprised by the way she replied, she wondered if he would seem offended by the fear in her voice. She doesn't want to show fear to this creature, but slowly it's taking over her like a disease.

As if not taking any notice of her tone he nodded his head in consent and continued, "From this day on you will forever be my prisoner and are forbidden to leave the palace grounds."

Gamila lowered her head and with a heavy heart she made her promise, "Yes, My Lord."

Thinking it appropriate to call him by that title from now on, he grunted.

"Do not call me by that title. I am not worthy to be called as such. You may call me Wahsh(1)."

Gamila looks up at him in surprise to call him by such a name especially to the master of this palace.

Soon one of the cloaked figures joins Wahsh, standing next to him and elbows him in his side while giving a harsh whisper audible to only his masters ears.

"Show her to her room."

"Hn," Wahsh grumbled and continued, "Follow me. I'll take you to your room."

"Room?" Of course being his prisoner she expected to be held in a dungeon for the rest of her life.

Wahsh and the cloaked figure stops from continuing going up the stairs and looked down at her.

"You prefer to stay in a dungeon?" Wahsh asked incredulously.

"W-well no…" She said with honesty.

"Follow me then."

Gamila took a step onto the stairs but stops when something comes across her mind. She wants to the look upon the face of this monster who caused her father this misery and she will not accept him always hiding his face in the shadows if she is to live under his roof for the rest her life.

She grabs what courage she has left in her, "Wait." Her demanding voice echoed in the empty hall.

Surprised to hear her voice containing a sort of command he turns and looks down at her.

"I want to look upon your face. The one that my father has looked upon and who is holding me prisoner."

Wahsh stood still, looking down at the young woman with a fierce glint in her eyes as if she were prepared to face whatever is about to unfold before her.

He must admit that she is pulling a very dangerous stunt that takes a lot of guts to do. He also knew all too well that even though this "courage" she is emitting will soon fade away before it would be able to reach it's full peak of undeniable courage and bravery. Every man that has looked upon him has fallen down to their knees, submitting to him without even a second thought. He wished that his horrific features would never have to be shown to the young woman before him. His, and the people that are chained to this palace, would lose the opportunity of becoming human beings again.

But she is correct. He can not hide his face forever from her. Even he knows that in order for him to be accepted she needs to accept him fully.

With stiff legs he took each step slowly down the smooth steps of the stairs. Hollow echoes found their way around every dark and lonely corner of the palace giving a more displeasing feeling to Gamila.

She knew she was prepared. She thought. She's unsure.

Second thoughts crossed her mind, but she has to see it. She must. The face of Wahsh.

Seconds flew by when he reached the bottom step and he almost held back when he saw the uncertainty in her eyes.

_This is what she wanted, right? Then she'll have it. _

To look upon his monstrous features.

His flat, brown, materialistic shoes touched the white tiles and slowly he moved closer towards the dancing fire light.

Her eyes grew wider as his features slowly showed from his pale chin to his wildly red hair. Blue veins ran across his face and large fangs, like an animals, grew downwards. His ears were unnaturally pointed and his eyes looked sunken in with shadow surrounding his pale green eyes. She stumbled back with an open mouth while a scream was caught in the back of her throat.

Eyes are caught with fear and body shaking with it also. He could of expected no less from her. Without a doubt, he put everyone's hopes in jeopardy. He quickly turned away from her and went up the stairs, not caring if she would follow or not.

She was firmly planted to the ground when the shock wouldn't wear off. Is she really staying with that _**thing**_? She wanted to run. Run away from him and the promises, but one person, one man formed in her mind. The wrinkled face of her father and his kind smile. She would protect that and that's all the strength she needs.

Two ghostly hands placed themselves on her shoulders, beckoning her to move forward.

"It would be best if you followed my master to your room now." The male voice spoke.

The cloaked figure gently pushed her towards the stairs until she was able to set a foot on the first step. The figure then softly clasped a hand around her arm which alarmed her. Her eyes followed down and sickly white skin was revealed before her. She took a sharp intake of breath then quickly turned away from the awful sight. They treaded on up the dark stairway with the dark figure leading her and its diseased hand wrapped around her.

She was led up to another flight of stairs to her right, entering an unlit hall. She adjusted to the darkness and was only able to see dark shadows of the railings to her right and objects she couldn't discern on the walls to her left.

A small orange light suddenly appeared in the distance catching both Gamila's and the cloaked figure's attention. They kept walking as the light came towards them moving from side to side soon revealing the identical looking cloaked figure. It too had sickly white hands grasping onto the gold body of the candelabra. The four flickering flames revealed doors, paintings, and candle holders on the walls as the figure swiftly walked past them, to herself and the figure beside her.

They exchanged a few words in hushed tones and the figure that held the candelabra glimpsed at Gamila then led them both down the hall, to her awaited room.

Once arriving to their destination, Wahsh stood with his back against the wall, beside the frame of the door and arms crossed, awaiting their arrival. He looked up towards the fires light, alarming Gamila with his appearance once again. With hardened eyes he stood away from the wall and gruffly spoke to her, lacking the well-mannered tone from before.

"This will be your room from now on," He opened the door to her room allowing her entrance, "You may venture any where you like in the palace except for the Western Tower-"

"Master…" The figure holding his golden instrument spoke up in a cautious tone, cutting Wahash off.

"If you need anything," Wahash continued, shrugging his servant off, "My servants will attend to you."

Gamila slowly stepped into the dimly lit room feeling uncomfortable under the Wahash's watchful eyes.

Behind her back both the cloaked figures stepped up beside Wahash and in rough whispers, attempted in instructing him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Calm down…"

"Offer her something else."

"Invite her to dinner this evening."

Annoyed by his servants bickering and finding no reason at all to invite a half terrified young woman to join dinner with him, he let the boiling rage finally be released after holding it back for so long.

"You will join me for dinner."

Gamila stiffened at his fierce command.

"Is that understood? I am **not** requesting you to come!"

He slammed the door closed behind her back and turned towards his two servants with a fierce glare which they looked upon, unfazed. He stomped off into the darkness of the hall and the two servants sighed at his impatience.

Gamila turned towards the door, stricken with shock and disbelief. She took in heavy breaths while the tears found their way down her cheeks. Will she be living with this for the rest of her life? Will she truly never see her father again?

She strained herself not to sob as she sank to the floor, forming a fist against the large door.

"Father…" She whispered.

She placed both hands to her face and sobbed to her hearts sorrow.

* * *

1. Wahsh(wa-ha-sh)- Beast

Im am **SO** sorry about the long wait and no I have not forgotten about this story. I have no excuses except that I've really procrastinated in writing up the chapters. So as an apology I typed up two chapters and possibly will type up a third one up.

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and the following one(s)

Please Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Aswad set down another empty glass onto the low wooden table beside him and rested his head on his fingers out of annoyance. The drunken men around him laughed in high pitched voices and talked a mile per minute all around him making his growing headache worse.

Three giggling gypsy women stumbled by him, wrapping there long tan arms and bare legs around the disturbed man, worsening his thumping head.

"Hey, Aswad." The woman with long black curls cooed in his ear.

"It's been awhile since we've last seen you here." Long fingers from another woman with stolen jewelry to beautify them, skimmed across his smooth cheek facing his glaring eyes towards her black ones.

"We've missed you." The third one whispered as her hands slid up and down his chest.

"Why don't we…," The one with the variety of jewelry slid a hand inside the open front of his top, touching his bare skin to his displeasure, "keep you busy for the time being, hm?"

"We'll make it worth your while." Aswad can taste the liquor from the curled haired woman's breath and was immediately disgusted by all of them.

He snarled and pushed them all off him resulting to them landing roughly towards the ground.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"What's wrong with you?"

Aswad gave them a hard glare as he pitifully looked down at the trio with their small articles of clothing and over worn jewelry.

"Damn whores." He murmured.

He stood up from the colored mat, threw a few cold coins onto the table, and made his way out of the illegally made underground pub. With hands stuffed into the pockets of his brown pants and the cold night winds carrying the sand with them along their journey, he treaded on with questions boiling in his mind that has not been answered.

Since his last encounter with Gamila (along with being publicly humiliated) he has not been able to speak a word with her after that. Her and her father have locked themselves inside their home, not coming out unless there were some errands needed to be made outside the confinement of their home. Then after a month Aswad finally had the courage to face Gamilla once again in front of the watchful eyes of the villagers. When Humam opened the door he had circles under his eyes, an unshaven face, and solemnly asked why his presence was there. When Aswad stated his business Humam simply gave him a blank stare and replied while closing the door "She's not here."

"Not there?" Aswad scoffed as he now stomped towards his home. "What in the world does he mean by that?"

It's true though. From what he's seen Humam has been the one now shopping for food and other personnel needs while Gamila should be the one to do those chores. And he knows this because he always tries to meet her while she's out and about on the streets.

He knows something's going on.

_But what? _What has become of his beautiful soon to be wife?

***

He did not sleep that night nor could he stop his daughter from leaving when the sun had not yet risen towards the sky yet. He faked his snoring when the soft steps of Gamila paused at the front door. When she finally opened the door he took a large intake of breath awaiting the deafening sound of the closing door behind her. Tears streamed down his face while sobs were held in when the soft grunts of Gamal and his footsteps were no longer able to be heard. He threw the covers off him and ran out the door to see, for the last time, the small form of Gamila and Gamal in the distance.

"Goodbye." He said and walked back inside the empty household along with a single piece of paper as the last remains of Gamila ever being in his home. He held it close to his chest as the words replayed in his mind, but as if she physically told him herself with her sweet sounding voice.

***

Gamila took the time, after her tears ran dry, to look around the room that now belongs to her for an eternity. It was much more grand than the room she used to have when she lived a life full of wealth. The bed was queen size with wine red comforters, a gold skirt, and silver and gold pillows placed at the end of it. A canopy is placed overhead with a transparent net of the color of sand draped over the bed. A night table is placed beside the bed with a vase of desert roses situated on it. A rather large wardrobe is in the far left corner of the room, and a dresser with a mirror is a few feet away from it against the wall. Across the bed is a round table with two chairs which are all on top of a circular beige and brown rug. Right in front of the bed is a gold low couch that looks soft and comfortable to the touch. A silver chandelier is hung right in the center of the ceiling and a window that is a few feet away from the dresser and across the right side of the bed with has the same sandy color curtains as the net from the canopy. All the furniture looked similar with each other with the same color of dark brown wood and the drawers outlined in a rustic gold color.

Gamila went towards the wardrobe to see the outlined doors and on the outline is a painted pattern of desert roses and vines. All the other furniture's held this kind of similarity. She opened the doors of the wardrobe and rows of dresses and colors flashed her in the eyes. How long has it been since she has worn these? Although she's not the kind to wear such showy dresses they were all so beautiful that at least to just wear them once would make her day.

A knock on the door startled her and she quickly closed the wardrobe.

"Who is it?" She called.

"I brought some tea if you would like some."

With quick steps she went to the door and opened it to reveal three cloaked figures, but two of them seemed more petite than the others she had encountered with and the third was only but waist high.

The one with a tray of tea walked in first towards the round table with the smaller figure following her at her tail. The other walked inside, closed the door behind it and looked Gamila up and down.

"Hm…" It said in a feminine voice.

"How would you like your tea done?" The other feminine voice called.

"Oh. Um." She walked off to them, "Sugar and cream, please."

The smaller figure took the sugar from the others sickly pale hands and into it's own.

_Do they all have the same illness?_

"I'll do it." It's childish voice spoke up. It poured a few teaspoons of sugar along with the cream and stirred it a little too hard causing some of it to overflow out of the small ceramic cup.

"Konohamaru." The other hissed at him resulting to him being hit across the head.

"Ow!"

Unsure of what to do with the situation at hand, Gamila just stared at the comedic duo and softly smiled at their silliness. A question though, burned into her thoughts wanting to be released as soon as possible, but she held it in for another time.

"We are very sorry of what has befallen you," It poured another cup tea, "Our master can be quite… Inconsiderate at times."

"What you did though was very brave. To come at your own free will." The other came up beside Gamila which, she didn't notice, was looking through her wardrobe of dresses.

Gamila sat herself down in one of the chairs, "Of course I would. My fathers life was in danger. Now I can never see him again and all by dreams have been torn away from me like my beating heart has been ripped out of me."

A single pale hand reached out and touched Gamilas. She suppressed a squeak from the ice cold touch and looked up at the hidden features of the figure before her.

"Not everything will be as bad as it seems," It lifted it's hand away, "You'll see."

"Yeah. And the master is not exactly all that bad." The younger voice piped in.

Gamila forced a smile towards the child, hoping that it's right.

"Alright. Alright." The other voice came in, "Everyone head their way on out."

"Come on, Konohamaru."

They left the tray of tea and exited the room.

"Okay." The remaining figure clapped its hands together, "I picked out the perfect dress for you to wear this evening."

"Dress?… Oh." It hit her that she has been forced to dine with Wahsh. She resented his rudeness towards her and absolutely wants nothing to do with him. Although she may be his prisoner he has given her a room of her own, clothing, and servants. This obviously shows that she is being treated as a guest rather than a prisoner and therefore she declines his invitation whether it even was one or not. She does not want to befriend or even get acquainted with him. She's here because of **him **and therefore will do as she please.

"It's alright. You don't have to trouble yourself further with this and thank you, but… I'm not going."

"What? But you must go. The master said so."

Another knock was heard and in came another servant.

"Your dinner awaits," It bowed.


	6. Chapter 6

Wahsh leaned back against his chair and crossed his arms over his chest as he observed the food filled table prepared for himself and the girl. He just then realized that he hasn't asked for her name. What a magnificent host he's turning out to be and he must admit himself that he is failing very well at it. He let his anger get the better of him and the results were of him venting it out on her. His servants constant instructions were of no help to him also. Everything seemed to be going much too fast and he just can't process the things Naruto keeps telling him to do. This is his first time having to host for a woman in his home and a beautiful one at that.

He leaned back more into the chair and rested his arms onto its arms.

It really was impossible for someone so beautiful to fall for someone so hideously ugly and don't forget to mention **that** someone not treating her as respectfully as he should. He started off in a good start until she asked to see his face. From the moment she asked, the little shred of hope to become human again faded away, but it's not for his sake only. It also goes for all the palace residents who are tired of being in those bodies they are stuck with. It has been years since they have been able to see the world beyond the palace for if they did cross the border of the gates that surrounds the palace they turn to ash then are carried off with the wind and sand, erasing their very existence.

What's worse was that the rose has already begun to wilt so everyone was desperate to see some spark of romance between the girl and Wahsh. Something he has never done before.

Winning a girls heart.

A hand placed itself on Wahsh's shoulder and he looked up to see the blue eyes that belonged to Naruto among his unnaturally pale appearance and Sakura was by his side.

Across his face spread smile, "Don't rush into things alright, Master?"

"These things take time. You can't expect for them to happen so suddenly, Master," Sakura explained, "Although most of us **are** desperate, some of us can also understand the time you need."

Naruto nodded his head and Wahsh felt somewhat relieved from the stress that built its way up inside him.

The click of a handle being turned echoed across the room filling Wahsh and the others with anxiety. He mentally prepared himself to face the young woman, but instead a man walked in with black hair and onyx eyes.

"Sasuke?" Naruto and Sakura questioned simultaneously.

Wahsh read a bit of worry in his usually indifferent eyes.

"What is it?" He ordered.

Silence.

"She's not coming." He replied bluntly.

After a long pause… "Excuse me?" Wahsh questioned in a monotonous voice.

Every one remained silent knowing all too well that he definitely understood and heard the news. He silently raised himself up from the chair, walked past Sasuke, and out the door towards the room of a certain female who declined his forced invitation.

He knocked against her door and awaited her reply.

"Yes?"

"I believe I told you to come down to dinner with me."

"Y-yes, but… I'm not hungry, thank you."

Wahsh felt a twang of pain at her rejection, but was immediately mixed with disappointment and annoyance. He found it rude that she didn't want to dine with the master of the house whom she is staying with the rest of her life.

"You can't stay locked up in the room forever."

"I can if I wish to."

One of his ears twitched in annoyance at her stubbornness and the fact she had manipulated his hospitality, but still managed to keep his blank expression.

Wahsh crossed his arms over his chest when he made his crude decision on how to handle this predicament.

"Then I guess your going to have to starve." He sharply replied with a hint of smugness.

He turned to face Sasuke who had been standing behind him with absolute silence the whole time.

"Is that clear, Sasuke?"

He bowed, "Yes, Master."

***

Wahsh walked along the Western Tower to his destroyed and dark domain and the only single thing that is miraculously in tact is the table that held the enchanted desert rose. He sat on his broken bed and stared at the glowing rose that held the time for this curse that had been placed upon his palace.

'The key…' Hinata told him one time during the month he awaited the girl's or his father's arrival, 'You have to make her sees past your appearance and into your heart.'

_How can I possibly do that…_

He went to the desert rose and picked up the small gourd that laid beside it. He popped the cork out and the sand slowly drew itself out, into the air. It swirled around several times in a circular motion until the center of the spinning spiral turned to crystal and spread itself out crystallizing the remaining sand particles. As the final result a flat, smooth, crystallized mirror floated before him and awaited his command.

"Show me the girl."

His reflection melted away and with a flash of blue and white light the mirror revealed what he asked it to.

The girl was laying on her bed holding a gold pillow close to her chest and one of his servants was sitting beside her with the hood still placed over its head.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him. He'll seem a lot better once you get to know him."

He recognized the voice as Ino's.

The girl buried her face in the pillow and with a muffled reply answered, "I don't want anything to do with him. He means nothing to me."

With a wave of his hand he undid the enchanted sand and walked by it, while putting itself away inside the gourd, to the open balcony.

The half moon shined its white rays on him with his posture straight and tall and arms crossed. If one saw him at this moment they would immediately recognize him as the important human being he used to be.

_How can I possibly do that when all she sees… Is a monster._

***

Sasuke stood silently waiting for anybody he can force and take his place to guard this girl. Just his luck, he heard someone whistling around the corner and although this person may not be the best choice to keep guard it annoyed him that Sakura is kept cleaning the dining room all by herself while Naruto surveyed the palace.

Kiba walked by and paused under Sasuke's stare.

"Yes." He drawled.

"I need you to stay here and keep guard."

"What for? And guard who?"

"The girl, idiot."

"Oh! She's in there?" He physically pointed out.

"Yes. Master doesn't want her leaving her chambers and I need to go do something. Can you stay on guard for me?"

"Sure, I guess," He scratched his head having an odd suspicion towards the majordomo of the palace, "What is it you need to do?"

"None of your concerns." He walked by him, brushing him off.

"Jeez. What's his problem?"

He stared back towards the door where the key to everyone's freedom is behind of.

***

Gamila learned the young woman's name to be Ino and she left a while ago saying that she has some other duties to take care of. Her empty stomach grumbled, begging for food. She hasn't eaten anything at all today, except for some tea she had, so she felt like she could collapse out of starvation. She had second thoughts about leaving the room and meeting Wahsh again, but her stomach pushed the thought aside making her think positive, that one of his servants might come and attend her.

As quietly as possible, she pushed the door open and looked around when her eyes fell on a sleeping young man on the floor. His features were pale white, like a ghost, with sunken in cheeks, and black bags under his eyes. She gasped at the sight and ran towards him to shake him awake.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Wha-?" His eyelids slowly opened to reveal brown eyes that matched the color of his hair. The blurry person in front him gradually refocused on a tanned skin girl with long brown hair and shining brown eyes.

He blinked several times, "Uh…"

"Oh my goodness. I thought you were dead." She rested a hand on her fast paced heart.

"Well, I'm not too far from that actually."

"What?"

"Um. Never mind. You're not suppose to be out here anyways. Master said you have to stay in your room." He stood up and looked down at the petite form.

She was not aware of this order, but she guessed Wahsh did it behind her back.

"I see." She stood up and averted her gaze towards a window filled with blackness, then her stomach growled.

Kiba looked down at her stomach and laughed full heartedly.

"I see. You're hungry, huh?"

Gamila's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and found her feet to be more interesting to watch.

"Well, there's no way I'm going to leave a guest hungry," He took a hold of her wrist and she winced at the ice cold touch.

"I'll take you to the kitchen. My name's Kiba by the way."

"I'm Gamila."

* * *

I personally like this chapter. Okay. Now I'm really getting into the story again (oh my goodie tissues, now I'm going to be procrastinating on my other stories... Nyot gewd...)

Reviews are wonderful~


End file.
